Big Brother Marco!
by katmar1994
Summary: Jeremy is upset and refuses to tell anyone why, can Marco help? I don't own Star vs the forces of evil.


**Marco pov:** Today I've noticed that Jeremy is acting more upset then creepy and he won't tell his friends why.

"Marco! Let's go." Star called to me, I looked from Jeremy to her then back to Jeremy. "Can't." I called back, Star zipped over me. "Why not?" Star asked me.

"Something's wrong with Jeremy and I wanna know what's wrong." I told her, Star looked at me like I was nuts. "I thought you didn't like Jeremy." Star replied.

While normally I don't get along with Jeremy, I just feel like if he doesn't tell someone what's wrong he'll get really ticked off and hurt someone or himself soon.

"I know but I wanna help him." I responded, Star smiled at me. "Then I'll help you." Star told me, we caught up to Jeremy who was still upset over something.

"You okay, Jeremy?" I asked him, Jeremy looked up at me and snarled. "NO! Leave me alone." Jeremy hissed out, I was taken back by his attitude but I didn't give up.

Star and I grabbed Jeremy then took him to the music room and I knew the only to get through to him. [Play Are you feeling alright by the Stingers]

[ **Marco** ]

 _I don't get it, somethings wrong_

 _You've been actin' strange_

 _Why the sudden change, baby_

 _Why the sudden change_

 _Are you feelin' alright (alright)_

 _You seem uptight (uptight)_

 _What's makin' you act this way_

 _You're so outta sync (sync)_

 _I don't know what to think_

 _Are you feelin' alright_

 _I don't like it, not one bit_

 _You seem so intense_

 _Please don't take offense, baby_

 _You're not makin' sense_

 _Are you feelin' alright (alright)_

 _You seem uptight (uptight)_

 _So tell me that you're okay_

 _You're so outta lurch (outta lurch)_

 _I'm gettin' a hunch_

 _You ain't feelin' alright (no)_

 _C'mon are you feelin' alright?_

By the end of the song Jeremy broke down crying as he latched onto me. "What happened to him?" I thought as I patted his back, Jeremy soon stopped crying and let go so he could face me and Star.

 **Third Person pov:** Once Jeremy let go of Marco and took a deep breath he told Marco and Star what had happened at his house the night before. "So, your parents slapped you?" Star asked in worry.

"Yeah and they've never done it before." Jeremy answered, tears sprung into his eyes. "I think I know why they slapped you." Marco told Jeremy. "Why?" Jeremy asked Marco, he wanted to know the reason.

"It's because they've finally had enough of how you treated them." Marco answered, Jeremy then thought back to all the times he's yelled at his parents even when they did nice things for him.

"I guess your right but I don't know how else to act." Jeremy admitted, he started crying again. "Maybe you should be nicer." Star told Jeremy. "I don't know how." Jeremy told Star and Marco.

Marco then started tickling Jeremy and Star joined in. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP! AHAHAHAHAH!" Jeremy said as he laughed, Star and Marco wouldn't stop until they saw a smile.

When Jeremy smiled Marco and Star let him up. "Feeling better now?" Marco asked Jeremy. "Yeah, thanks to you guys." Jeremy said with a smile. "Now to then, we'll teach you how to be nice." Star replied.

The lessons began and Jeremy got the hang of them in no time then realized that he liked hanging out with Marco because he's like a big brother to Jeremy. "This is fun." Jeremy thought with a smile.

"Thanks you guys, for everything." Jeremy said to Star and Marco, they smiled at him. "No problem." Marco and Star replied, the three then left to their respective houses so they can do homework.

 **Star pov:** The next day at school Marco and I were looking for Jeremy who tackled us. "I did it! I was nice to my parents and we worked out the problem!" Jeremy told us, we walked to the classroom.

"Great job Jeremy." Marco complemented, I smiled at the boys. "Hug!" I squealed out, we hugged and then went to class once the day was over the three of us went to the mall to hang out.

"They're doing karaoke!" I told the boys, I went on stage and found the perfect song to sing for my friends since were like a family that sticks together.

[Play Family from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Star** ]

 _Family is people who care_

 _People who are constantly there_

 _Family (family) is people who come to your aid_

 _When your alone, confused and afraid_

 _(Family) family is people in touch_

 _People who come together in the clutch_

 _Family (family) is people who give all they've got_

 _If they're related or if they're not_

 _Family is a state of mind_

 _Take a look and you will find_

 _(Family) family is people you love_

 _People you're always thinkin' of_

 _Family (family) is people unselfish and true_

 _(Family) is people like me and you_

 _Family is people like me and you!_

When I was done singing everyone was cheering for me as Marco and Jeremy got on stage then hugged me. "That was awesome!" Jeremy told me, I smiled. "Thank you." I replied with a smile, we left the stage.

After that the three of us went to arcade and played games until sundown. "I had a lot of fun today." Jeremy told us. "We did too." Marco responded, we left for our houses promising to hang out again.

When Marco and I got home we went to our rooms and did our homework then had supper after that we got ready for bed but I called Mom first and told her about what I learned then I went to bed.

 **New story done! Blackgoth13, I hope you like this story, I don't own either songs in this story. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
